greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law)
History Origin Nyssa al Ghul also known as Nyssa Raatko is a Former High Ranking Member of The League of Assassins along with for a brief point even leading The Team is the Daughter of Ra's al Ghul and Younger Sister of Talia al Ghul. She is the Ex Girlfriend of Former League of Assassins Member Sara Lance and Ex Husband of Green Arrow along with loyal ally of Team Arrow. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Martial Arts': Nyssa has displayed that she is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with a prowess that seems to rival Oliver's. She was able to easily beat five armed guards in a matter of seconds. She faced the Arrow head on in a close quarters battle in which she almost beat him. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. Despite being bested by both Oliver and Malcolm in the past she was able to defeat Malcolm in single combat (albeit Malcolm was armed only with a ton fa, while she had a sword). In every single one of her confrontations against Oliver, she was never able to defeat the latter. In her two confrontations against her father, she was easily disarmed and defeated. It is unknown what styles she uses in her own fighting style. *'Archery': Nyssa demonstrated skills in archery that also rivaled Oliver's. She was able to fire multiple arrows in rapid succession from a moving car at an even faster moving target. She was able to face off against the Arrow in a duel of archers and nearly won; depriving the Arrow of his quiver with one of her arrows. She was able to quickly fire arrows while dodging his shots at her. Keeping up with the Arrow in this fashion had only been done by Malcolm Merlyn. *'Toxicology': Nyssa displayed a familiarity with poisons, using a small amount of Tibetan Pit Viper venom to poison Laurel Lance in a ruse to bring Sara back, and could see the symptoms of being poisoned with it in Sara as soon as she looked into her eyes up close. She later used a dart to make Roy pass out. She is skilled in first aid, she treated the sword wound on Oliver's hand and nursed Sara back to health. *'Swordsmanship': As a member of the League of Assassins, Nyssa is a master swords woman. In "The Magician", she used a sword against Oliver and Malcolm. Using her sword she was able to overpower and capture Malcolm. However, in "Al Sah-him", in her sword duel against Oliver, she was swiftly subdued by the latter, after having been rendered momentarily blinded. In "My Name Is Oliver Queen", she was able to defeat some assassins using Oliver's sword by herself. *'Acrobatics': Nyssa is shown to be highly skilled in entering and leaving buildings. Like Sara she uses a scarf to quickly descend down from ceilings. *'Multilingualism': Nyssa is capable of fluently speaking English, Arabic, and Japanese. *'Peak Human Condition': Appearances Arrow *Season Two **"Heir to The Demon" **"Unthinkable" *Season Three **"Corto Maltese" **"The Magician" **"The Climb" **"Uprising" (Young Nyssa al Ghul) **"Nanda Parbat" **"The Offer" **"Public Enemy" **"Al Sah him" **"This is Your Sword" **"My Name is Oliver Queen" *Season Four **"Restoration" **"Unchained" **"Sins of The Father" **"Canary Cry" *Season Five **"Missing" **"Lian Yu" *Season Six **"Fallout" (Cameo) **"The Thanatos Guild" *Season Seven **"Star City 2040" *Season Eight **"Fadeout" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law)/Gallery *Nyssa al Ghul Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Nyssa_al_Ghul *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Nyssa_al_Ghul_(Arrow) Al Ghul, Nyssa